monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:New material, or ITEM, call ukanlos skull and akantor skull
The debate between Akantor and Ukanlos carapeceons is starting to heat up, and I supporting the idea of the new Akantor and Ukanlos carapeceons. Everytime you go hunt a akantor or ukanlos, there is a small chance that you will obtain a divine item call Akantor Skull or Ukanlos Skull. This is a new material that can be used for upgrading your ukanlos or akantor armors and weapons, both having new features. But the skulls have more then that as a purpose. You will have a Perfect akantor or Ukanlos skull sent to volcano or tundra. This system while work te same way the felyne, trenya works. You send the skull from your farm, you finish a hunting quest, and you go back to the farm and the quest giver of the crew that sent the skulls will have a quest for you, Either for Volcano Hermitaur(Make up name) or Polar Ceanetaur(Another make up name). The quest will be feature a crab monster, considerably bigger then an average carapeceon, with Skulls of the legendary Ukanlos and Akantor, and battle take place in major volcano or major tundra(Don't know a name besides battlefield or snowy mountain peaks) and since these monster are bigger then normal carapeceon, and they know have a legendary skull on their back to protect them, you would have more time and chances to kill them. These monsters are already major without a skull on their backs, now this makes them as major as the Ukanlos and Akantor. Give me your opinion on this idea.-- 02:00, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Rindoroki, give me a good shot but don't go too far. So... you intentionally plant the skulls so a Carapaceon can inhabit it so you can kill it? Interesting concept, but a couple fundamental ideas behind this wish are a bit unprecedented in the MH universe. For instance, you wouldn't be able to upgrade your armor with the skull because, unlike weapons, you don't use materials to upgrade armor; you use Armor Spheres. Even then, upgrading armor only amounts to raising its defense; you don't change its appearance, resistances, or skills. Making a separate armor set that includes the skull in its recipe might work, kinda the equivalent of what the Damascus set is to the normal Jhen Mohran armor. However, upgrading weapons with the skulls would still be plausible. Also, I don't think planting the skulls via the farm is quite a good idea. Planting the skulls to attract these legendary Carapaceons would still work, but it should probably be done by villager request (like from Tri), kinda like a story event. Just my two cents.Cobalt32 02:10, February 21, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 Thanks for agreeing with my Akantor/Ukanlos carapaceon idea, and this idea about how they come to be is'nt pretty bad. I was thinking it could just be a semi-boss fight like when you fight the Akantor, or Ukanlos itself. Someone said," Well if the Akantor/Ukanlos are rare as it is and for a carapaceon to to inhabit its skull... yata yata yata." Well you know where thats going. Well you already kill so many Akantors, and Ukanlos you would think there are probably so many of thier skulls laying on or in the earth for a carapaceon to find and just live in it. Any way thanks for the idea though, I'm still working on the idea so if you have any ideas refer to the Akantor/Ukanlos carapaceon page on the wish list. Jesse 15:15, February 21, 2011 (UTC) People keep telling me that you can upgrade your armor into the + version if you use materials. And the skull won't be planted in the farm, it will just be sent from the farm. I find it more comfortable to include felynes and the guild, but military kinda makes me feel uncomfortable. They protect us but I don't feel comfortable being involved with them, only on fundraises and stuff like that. Anyway, I'm saying that the skull is suppose to be sent from the farm by guild and special felynes will assign you the quest. 02:11, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Rindoroki, I have nothing againest military, and I even have an armband that says "Support our troops". @Riki: They're wrong. Upgrading with materials only lets you upgrade (i.e. add more DEF) even further using hi-rank armor spheres, gives the armor pigment feature and raises its rarity level, but it's still the low-rank armor. The skills stay the same, the resistances stay the same, and the slots stay the same; the only thing that gets upgraded is its base DEF. Also, my idea on the quest WAS from the guild. The quest counter clerk would place a villager request on behalf of the Guild asking you to provide an Ukanlos or Akantor skull to lure out the legendary Carapaceon. It's still a normal Villager Request, and felynes would probably be involved with transporting the skulls to their designated locations. Once the skull is in place, your next Urgent Quest will involve hunting said Carapaceon. Cobalt32 02:21, February 22, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32